familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Richard Cutter (1621-1693)
}} Biography Richard Cutter (1621-1693), who arrived on the ship John and Dorothy in 1637 and was admitted freeman June 2, 1641, and was made a member of the "Ancient and Honorable Artillery Co." of Boston in 1643. The "Town Records of Cambridge'' mention Richard Cutter thirty-eight times. He was a wheel-wright by trade, as -one of the entries state that the town grants timber to Richard Cutter for a "payre of wheeles." Again he is granted permission to fell "foure trees for his trade on the South side the river." Again a grant of land was divided among the freemen and Richard Cutter receives eighty acres. Richard Cutter became a cooper by trade (a cooper is one who makes wooden casks and barrels) and at one time made a small oaken chest which in time has became a family heirloom. This chest is still in existence and was in the possession of a Dr. Benjamin Cutter of Woburn, Mass. in the early 1960's. 1637 Immigration to America Richard Cutter (1621-1693), who arrived on the ship John and Dorothy in 1637 and was admitted freeman June 2, 1641, and was made a member of the "Ancient and Honorable Artillery Co." of Boston in 1643. His widowed mother and many older siblings also came to America about the same time. 1643Membership in AHAC This individual is a registered member (1643 roster) of Ancient and Honorable Artillery Company of Massachusetts (AHAC), which is the oldest chartered military organization in North America and the nineteenth oldest chartered military organization in the world. Its charter was granted in March 1638 by the Great and General Court of Massachusetts Bay and signed by Governor John Winthrop as a volunteer militia company to train officers enrolled in the local militia companies across Massachusetts. Membership in the company has traditionally been selected from the upper middle and upper classes of Boston society. Gravestone Richard requested that he be buried in Cambridge near his first wife, Elizabeth. He wrote his will in April of 1693 and passed away in June of the same year at the age of 72. Richard Cutter was buried, as per his request in Cambridge. His monumental stones are in the western part of the yard, eight paces from the Obelisk of Livermore. Inscription: Here lyes Y body of Richard Cutter Aged about 72 years Died Y 16 of Jvne 1693 Burial: Old Burying Ground, Cambridge, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, USA Marriage & Family Also, records show that Richard Cutter had two daughters one Elisabeth by his first wife and Elizabeth by his second wife. Both girls survived and married and had decendants. Richard and Frances had two daughters named Hephzibah. The second Hephzibah was born 15 Aug 1671 (Cambridge births, p. 178) and died 1 Jan 1746. She married Jabez Brooks. Check the Cambridge Birth Records to verify these children from both wives. 1st Marriage: E Williams Around the year 1644, Richard married his first wife Elizabeth Williams. Together they had 9 children. Elizabeth died at the age of 42. Her tombstone is one of the oldest now standing in the ancient burying ground at Old Cambridge. Elizabeth Williams (1620-62), was admitted to the church in Roxbury, MA in 1644 and married about the same time to Richard Cutter, of Cambridge, and he died June 15, 1693. In his will, Richard Cutter asked to be buried by the side of his wife Elizabeth. Their gravestones are still standing in the graveyard, near Harvard Square, Cambridge, Mass. # Elizabeth Cutter (1643-1692) - md William Robinson # Ephraim Cutter (1646-1731) # Samuel Cutter (1647-1722) # Thomas Cutter (1648-1690) # William Cutter (1649-1723) # Gershom Cutter (1653-1738) # Mary Cutter (1656-1711) # Marah Cutter (1657-1711) 2nd Marriage: F Perriman Richard Cutter married again a few years after the death of his first wife to Frances Perriman (1624-1728). They also had several children. His new wife, the former Frances (Periman) Amsden (or Emsden) was the widow of Issac Amsden, of Cambridge. They made their home together in Menotomy. # Nathaniel Cutter (1663-1713) # Rebecca Cutter (1665-1741) # Hepzhibah Cutter (1667-1668) # Hepzhibah Cutter (1671-1746) - The second Hephzibah was born 15 Aug 1671 (Cambridge births, p. 178) and died 1 Jan 1746. She married Jabez Brooks. # Sarah Cutter (1671-1745) # Rehamah Cutter (1675-1756) References * Samuel Cutter 1575 List of Famous Descendants - When Samuel Cutter died in England in 1637, his widow and many of his children promptly migrated to America where they left a great posterity. Category:People from Northumberland Category:Born in Northumberland Category:Died in Massachusetts Category:Resided in Massachusetts Category:Member of AHAC Massachusetts